Twist in the Plot
by Xaindra and Xavier
Summary: Twisting Worlds. Annie and Peeta are fans of the masterpiece by Suzanne Collins. But they soon find themselves fighting for survival themselves in the 75th Hunger Games arena, what will happen when they meet the mockingjay? Peeta/Katniss & Annie/Finnick.
1. World 1:Mumbo Jumbo

_I do not own, Spring wipeout, the hunger games or even the Nike bottle._

_I hope you like it._

* * *

><p><em>Full summary: A twist in the Hunger Game tale. Annie and Peeta are best friends who love reading the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins but when Peeta says a spell that traps them in Catching Fire during the 75th Hunger Games, what chaos will happen? And how will they ever get back home!<em>

_Chapter one: Mumbo Jumbo  
><em>

_Johanna Mason. From District 7. Lumber and paper, thus the tree. She won by convincingly portraying herself as weak and helpless so that she would be ignored. _

Before I even get to the next line of the book, a feminine hand reaches out and grabs it. Annie Cresta smiles as she sees the cover of the book before rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Catching Fire again? Are you that obsessed about the Hunger Games Trilogy?" Annie asks.

I snatch the book back from her as I sit back down on my living room chair. "How did you even get in?" I asked. Annie points to the open window a few meters away from me. "Morrison forgot to lock the windows, how smart of him." I say, with sarcasm in my voice.

"You Mellarks may be wrestling champs but you guys don't really have a bright light bulb." Annie states. She plops down on the chair across me, her feet on the coffee table as she drinks from her sea green Nike bottle. "You know; if we were ever in the Hunger Games. I bet we could win,"

I roll my eyes and continue reading from where I was disturbed.

_Then she demonstrated a wicked ability to murder. She ruffles her spiky hair and rolls her wide-set brown eyes._

Once again, Annie rips the book away. "Peeta, I was speaking. That's rude to ignore me when I'm talking to you, and since when did you like Johanna?" Annie's finger is stuck between the pages I was reading. "I thought you like, Katniss Everdeen?" Annie asks. I can feel all the heat in my body gather around me face as I blush a deeps scarlet red.

Annie laughs when she sees my face. Annie winks and says. "Sorry about that, I forgot how you liked to keep that a secret from your brothers." She places a finger on her lips. "I'll keep that between us; after all, we are best friends." She smiles.

I feel comfort in Annie's words. Ever since Annie moved from the UK to North America eight years ago and moved into the deserted house across my street, we've been friends ever since but we became best friends only five years ago. We were both twelve when we decided to be best friends. Who knew we had so much in common.

"What about your big fat crush on Finnick Odair?" I tease. It's now Annie's turn to blush deep scarlet as she turns away, her face probably becoming darker by the second.

"Shut up." Annie splutters in response.

"We both have our secrets." I take my copy of Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins from Annie's grip.

Turning back to the page where I stopped, Annie switches the television on as she goes off the kitchen to raid my fridge for food. She's been coming over so often that she doesn't even need to ask for permission anymore.

'_Welcome back to Spring Wipeout!' _ The television screams at us, I try hard to concentrate on reading my book but Annie's show is just so distracting.

"So, as I was saying. Wouldn't it be cool if we got transported into the book?" I hear Annie say.

"Uh huh," I reply not really listening.

"I did a little research and found this book in the public library." Annie continues while digging through a bag of chips.

"Sure," I say.

"And I got his book of spells; but the nut job librarian said it's all a total hoax." Annie goes on. "You are following, right Peeta?"

I look up and simply reply. "Yeah," I look back down.

"And I found a spell to bring us into the book." Annie shoved a dusty old book under my nose before I take a loud sneeze. "Read the words." She tells me.

I roll my eyes. If it was anything I knew from the five years of being best friends with Annie, it was that she gets her way or else. The words printed are a little faded. "Gai Gui, Jimpo Lovirta Gui Gai…" I pause, there was a blank. "What's after that?" I ask.

"Say the tittle of the book you want to go into," Annie says reading upside down. "Name a Hunger Games book." She tells me.

I shrug and say. "Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins?" I say. A poof of dust explodes from the book. At first I thought the spell was really but after a while. Nothing happened; just that Annie's face is black from being too close.

Annie looks around before complaining. "Well that was a disappointment," She stands up and grabs the book and gives it a good shove back into her bag that she brought in with her. "I guess that's what you get for having your hopes up high." She sighs and goes back to watching wipeout on the television.

I open up my book as I continue to read away. Before I forget, I say. "Your face is still black Annie." I tell her.

"It is?" Annie touches her face, a little black dust wipe off. "Oh, it is."

* * *

><p><em>Review please :)<em>


	2. World 2:Don't say 'I told you'

_I totally do not own anything, and I want to give a loud shout out to '97' my first reviewer :) Thanks._

_Hope you like it._

* * *

><p><em>Full summary: A twist in the Hunger Game tale. Annie and Peeta are best friends who love reading the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins but when Peeta says a spell that traps them in Catching Fire during the 75th Hunger Games, what chaos will happen? And how will they ever get back home!<em>

__Chapter two: Don't say 'I told you!'__

"_Katniss," Delly Catwright says. "There is no District 12."_

When I finally close my copy of Catching Fire, just can't help but feel as if I should have been there for her. But then again, Suzanne Collins was an extraordinary writer. "Alright you, stooges. Get your lazy butts of my bus and get stuffing your brain." Mr. Wilks, a shrill old man in his late 50's yelled as we all piled out of the bus.

I stand by the wall; I have a few minutes to burn before homeroom. It doesn't take long to find Annie in the crowds, she's with her popular elder sister, Ami. Her quiet and prodigy younger brother, Allen, and then there's her trying to pry herself away from the group of crazy obsessive fans.

After a few moments of pushing and shoving past Ami's fans she says. "Good Morning to you," She says in huffs and puffs. "Anything weird happen?" Her sea green eyes glisten a bit.

"Nope," I flatly tell Annie. "Not yet, anyway." I try to sound vivacious for her but I fail pretty badly.

Annie is about to open her mouth and say something but the morning bell goes. "Let's get to class before, Medusa does." I nod as we break into a mad dash to beat the morning last minute runners. It was better to get a good start since most of the seniors and juniors don't go or rush to their lockers until after the second bell.

They do it only 2 minutes before class, tough luck for them.

As we sit in our seats, most of the other victims of our tyrant homeroom teacher are already seated and speaking in whispers. "We'll go ask the librarian later," Annie whispers. She says as Mrs. Grinch stomps up to the board.

"Good Morning Class." She hisses. It's as if she was a cobra's counterpart half the time. "Let us begin the week with a pop quiz." She says. As she passes around sheets of paper, we take one and pass it to the back. "The topic will be books." I look up, books. I might actually pass this pop quiz, I might.

All seems lost because most of these books are either, not my age or, they're Shakesphere. But then my eyes light when I turn the page to another part of the paper. Could it be?

_Teen Books: _

_Mortal Instruments series_

_Infernal Devices series_

_Maximum Ride series_

_The Hunger Games Trilogy_

It is. Before I know it, I punch my fist up into the air. "Mr. Mellark," I look up to see the entire class staring at me. "Hands down, now," She says. I nod and obliged. That was embarrassing.

_Part 3)_

_ the author of the Hunger Games trilogy?_

Easy, I wrote down. Suzanne Collins.

_ was Panem before?_

North America, it says it on the blub.

_ Maximum Ride, what are the enemies called?_

Which enemies? My mind flare but I settle with the answer: Erasers.

_ main male characters of the City of Bones?_

There were two, Medusa didn't say full name, so I put: Jace and Simon.

Last question now, _ is Tessa Gray?_

They didn't confirm that but I think I'll stick with a downworlder.

"Time's up." Mrs. Grinch snaps. She walks by and steals our papers from students that try to continue their test.

Annie looks at me, beads of sweat on her forehead. Was it that bad for her?

'You okay?' I mouth to her.

She replies by frantically shaking her head, she whips her long dark brown hair in the air.

I laugh, typical Annie.

Later after our morning lessons, we walk together to Physical Education. "It wasn't that bad," I told her, my hands are clasping my backpack straps. "The Hunger Games were in my test." I grin as Annie's mouth gawps.

"That's unfair!" She says. Mrs. Grinch doesn't give us all the same test; I'm guessing since Annie sat in the row next to me that she got a different test. "I had to answer all about classics, Sherlock Holmes, Alice in Wonder and Little Women. Which I have read none," She exclaims. We head to the field for our soccer lesson. "Why do you get the easy one?" She asks.

I shrug. "Maybe because, I'm lucky," I say. Annie shrugs in agreement. "Well, I'll see you later then. Meet in the library during free period?" I ask. Annie punches me lightly before parting ways. We separated into boys and girls group, it was totally sexist to be honest.

Beads of sweat drop from my face after that hell paining lesson of soccer; I lost count on how many times Luke Rune kicked the ball at me. Apparently, they found it funny to aim the balls all at me. As I drag my legs through the doors of the library, a nice cool breeze brushes past me. "Well don't just stand there, I want the air too, Peeta." I hear Annie say. She's behind me.

I walk in; Annie's face is pretty red too. "Let's go ask the nut job," She says. She tugs at the sleeves of my jumper and pulls me to the front desk. I don't protest.

Ms. Ricket was a batty lady, she was quite hot tempered that sometimes cross the boundaries of her own silence rule when she yells but she can be nice. "The book I borrowed yesterday, is I a real or a fake book?" Annie asks. She says it in a polite and demanding way.

"Well little missy, if you must know. Magic doesn't exist!" She yells the last part as she slams the book Annie was holding out down on the desk, inches away from Annie's hand. "Now, you either return the book or scat!" She says. Her voice level hasn't lowered down a bit. "Now which will it be?" She asks, sweetly that matches her kind elderly appearance.

Annie takes the book and pulls me to the far end of the library. "That lady hates me." She says. I notice a light blinding light splurging between the pages. Annie notices it too. "I told you it was real." She says in whispers and opens the book up to the source.

The light gets brighter but only for the two of us to see as we hide behind a tall wooden shelf. "Isn't that the page that you showed me before I said those words?" I ask. Annie nods. It was the page from yesterday. "Annie, don't touch it!" Before I can say anything else, Annie dips her hand through the pages and is sucked in. I reach for her arms but miss so I manage to grab her legs instead as the force pulls me in along with Annie.

"Don't even say 'I told you!' Peeta Mellark!" Annie's voice yells in gaps as we're falling through sub-space, a place where people travel through minds. It was normal in North America. But I'm not sure about the rest of the world.

Before I can even stop myself I yell. "I told you!" Annie sticks her tongue out as it falls along with us before Annie sticks it back in. "Brace yourself." I say. I reach for her hands as we hold on tight onto each other.

We reach the ground by crashing into numerous trees. "That wasn't so bad." Annie says. I poke my head out of the shrub that saved us as I fall to the ground. We weren't back home anymore, I'm pretty sure we weren't.

Annie stumbles out after me and sits crossed legged. "This places, no way…" Her eyes widen in realization.

"We're in the 75th Hunger Games arena Annie." I splutter. I support myself with my elbows before sitting up beside Annie. "Just like we wished we were."

* * *

><p><em>They are in the Hunger Games... what will happen next... Review please :)<em>


	3. World 3:This isn't a dream!

_Okay, I'm really glad that I have another Reviewer :) Thanks 3 You know who you are._

_Anyway, I hope you like it. I do not own anything in fact, not the characters, people, items or even the delicious food._

* * *

><p><em>Full summary: A twist in the Hunger Game tale. Annie and Peeta are best friends who love reading the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins but when Peeta says a spell that traps them in Catching Fire during the 75th Hunger Games, what chaos will happen? And how will they ever get back home!<em>

_Chapter three: This isn't a dream!  
><em>

Okay, the day before this very moment. I was just reading my favourite novel, Catching Fire but now 24 hours later; I am actually here in the arena. Am I cursed or something because this can't be happening right now. In fact, it isn't. I pinch myself in the shoulder. "Ow." I cry out loud.

"No matter how many times you pinch yourself," Annie says. She's digging through her duffel bag of school stuff as my backpack rested beside my legs. "This isn't a dream." She finally picks up as she tosses me a Mars bar. "C'mon, Peeta, you need to eat." She says every word slowly.

I pick up the Mars bar that landed by my side as I un-wrapped it and bit into the delicious chocolate snack. "How did you get this?" I ask. Annie bites into her own chocolate candy and swings her head left and right smiling slyly. "Never mind, I don't want to know." I tell her.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Annie asks. We stay silent for a moment but before I can speak, we hear shouting off in the distance. Our eyes widen, I look to Annie as she stands up and grabs her bag before mouthing to me 'The Careers, let's go!' I nod as we run away from the source of the voices.

Passing trees, I easily dodge past them but the voices get louder. 'Wrong way, let's get back' I tug Annie's shirt as she nods. We slowly begin to back away cautiously, any sudden moments and we alert Brutus, Enobaria, Cashmere and Gloss on our whereabouts.

I look down at my feet, I eyes widen as Annie's foot was about to step on a brown leaf, it'll make a crack sound. I grab Annie's arm, she looks at me and mouths 'What?'

'Your foot,' I mouth and point to the leaf, her face looks down and nods stepping somewhere eyes. But before we can continue I scream. "Watch out," I pull Annie under in a nick of time as a sword passes by, it flies above her head. "Run!" I yell. We both immediately react by running away.

Loud stomps are heard, Brutus isn't far from us. "Wait up little kiddies!" He yells. Annie looks at me. Pure rage shows in her face, oh no. I try to pull Annie to continue running but it doesn't work as she stands still, fist curled up into a ball. She was going to fight Brutus; my mind goes crazy as I feel my eyes spinning.

"Hey, Brutus, who are you calling 'Kiddies'?" Annie snarls. She throws her duffel bag at me as Brutus walks casually up to us. I feel a rush of excitement through me, I mean. This is an actual Hunger Games character and I am meeting him. But the downside was: HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!

Another guy walks up behind Brutus, Gloss, and its Gloss since Brutus is pretty much before me smirking as he cracks his knuckles. "I don't think she's a tribute, Brutus." Gloss says.

"Who cares," Brutus charges at Annie who stands in a martial art stunt, Judo to be more accurate. But she only had taken about three lessons before dropping out. And here she is now, waiting for Brutus to pretty much kill her. "You want a piece of me, girlie?" Brutus yells. It's like his battle cry before he attacks the enemy, Annie.

Annie opens her closed eyes and swings her leg, Brutus's fist a few inches from her face as she lifts her swing foot up for a good kick. Within seconds Brutus has crawled in a ball on the ground gripping his weakest part. "And you called me a 'Girlie', look who's the girl now?" Annie taunts as she sticks her tongue out. "In fact, let's both be girls." She smiles and holds out a peace sign.

I palm-slap my face. "If you didn't notice the situation, I think we need to run. Like now." I exclaim. Looking back to see Gloss who's helping Brutus up, me and Annie take the chance and run.

As we run back to the direction we were first heading to I pause. "Go back," I say to Annie.

"What?" Annie exclaims. "You wanted to get away from them and now you want us to go back, are you insane?" She asks.

I roll my eyes. "No, if we go around them. Then they'll think that we're here and not there, tactics." I tell Annie who huff before we steadily jog back, more careful this time not go unnoticed by the Careers.

As we jog back to the direction we ran to begin we, I saw a figure lying by the tree. Annie saw it too as she ran up to it, it was an injured tribute. A pool of blood was already piling up, I don't think I heard a cannon. He has to be alive. "Give me the first aid kit." Annie demands.

"What?" I ask.

"Give me the first aid kit, it's a miniature one and in my bag." I pause for a moment before I oblige and find the small box in her side pocket. "It's going to be alright, sir." Annie says to the figure. As I sit down and wait while Annie begins to play nurse, I notice that he's gripping his wound with one arm, his only arm. This tribute is Chaff.

Chaff groans as Annie applies the antibiotic, he looks at her with pales eyes and then they shift to me. "Who are you two?" He manages to croak out.

"Don't speak, Chaff." Annie says. She knows it's him too.

Chaff groans again as Annie begins bandaging his wounds. "That should do it." Annie wipes sweat off her forehead and passes the box back to me. "I'm the nurse for the tennis team by the way, Peeta. They don't exactly trust me with playing but they let be heal them." Annie complains.

Not exactly a surprise to me, Annie was good athletes but she had this problem. It was that she was too, very motivated to win. "He looks hungry, should I pass him a Mars bar?" I ask. Annie nods and helps a weak Chaff to lie against a tree. He's conscious and looking at us. As I dig through Annie's bag searching for her Mars bar, I come across some very unusual items. "Ribs, Annie?" I hold out meat.

"What, I can't always eat meat you know." Annie says. I roll my eyes and put the bags back before finding another Mars bar along with more sweets and candies. Not to mention a lot of mineral water bottles. "Pass a bottle." Annie instructs.

As I toss the newly branded water and a Mars bar, Chaff drinks gratefully and eats the chocolate happily. "Where did you come from?" He manages to ask.

"You don't want to know." I roll my eyes and tell him.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I have to add humor to the list. Review.<em>


End file.
